starflight3fandomcom-20200214-history
Humna Humna
The Humna Humna are a race of traders that reside in the Delta sector. In comparison with terrestrial species, they most closely resemble slugs. Driven mainly by profit motive, they maintain a largely neutral bearing towards most races and prefer to avoid the more heated issues that can lead to conflict. They do, however, recognize the benefits of mutual goodwill and respect, and will provide opportunities to those that display these qualities that they would not show to others. Their cooperation (though the use of their trade bouys and sale of jump pods) was instrumental to Interstel's unraveling of the Spemin crisis and the recovery of the Leghkian technology, so they can be viewed as favorably disposed towards Arth's coalition (and its Imperial successor state). Basic Characteristics *''Type'': Mollusk *''Durability'': 4 *''Learning Rate'': 8 *''Science: Average *Navigation: Average *Tactical: Average *Engineering: Good *Communication: Excellent *Medicine: Average *''Genders: 1 *''Life Stages'': Adolescent at 6 years. Adult at 10 years. Middle age at 22 yrs. Old Age at 40 years. Venerable Age at 55 years. *''Lifespan'': 55+3d10 years. *''Length'': 2 meters; 1.4 + 1d5x0.2 m *''Mass'': 160 kilograms; 120 + (same 1d5 from height + 1d5)x8 kg *''Niche/Symmetry'': Omnivorous Bilateral Consumer *''Speed/Transit'': Monoped, 6 m/rd (4 kph) *''Volume'': 0.16 m^3 *''HD'': 42/45/47 *''HP'': 40 *''Unarmed Damage'': 2 HP *''STV'': 208 MU (1300 MU/m^3) Physical Description Humna Humna are a race of terrestrial, air-breathing gastropod mollusks, more closely related to slugs than snails due to their lack of a proper shell. They do, however, have a pincer on the end of their tails that is made of the same secreted calcium carbonate that composes the shell of other species of snail; they use this appendage for fine manipulation and (less often) defense. Therefore, their classification must be viewed as somewhere between the two types of mollusks. Physically, they vary significantly from Earth/Arth-based species, the most prominent example being their lack of a heart. They are approximately two meters in length, with wrinkled pinkish-gray skin. They have a single ‘foot’ at the front of their stomachs (hence their placement in the gastropod family); waves of muscular contraction along this appendage forms their primary means of locomotion, aided by mucus production to reduce friction (the deck surfaces aboard their ships are so slick that other species have great difficulty gaining traction). This method of movement is very slow relative to other species, leading the Humna Humna to often make use of mechanical devices to compensate. The Humna Humna trace their ancestry back to a species of omnivorous slug, which partly explains their greater intelligence relative to many members of their evolutionary family. As sentients, they have expanded their palette to include other forms of lower animal life, and can comfortably digest most of the same types of foods as most of the 'native' Arth species. Due to the intensive energy needs associated with their method of locomotion combined with their large size, Humna Humna must spend an appreciable amount of their time eating (the rise of their bartering culture is directly traceable to this, as sociological pressures forced the species to find alternatives to each individual simply spending all of its waking time searching for food). As a species, they have something of a weakness for ammonia-based drinks, which effect them much as alcohol effects humans. The hermaphroditic Humna Humna reproduce by pairing up, with each individual exchanging genetic material with its partner, then laying their eggs in a designated nursery (a cultural improvement on simply depositing them in moist soil, as their ancestors did). In most cases, one partner is designated to look after both sets of eggs and raise the resultant young; this individual is called the 'brood mother', and is responsible for caring for the pair's children and teaching them the skills they will need to survive. Space Units Humna Humna Light Corvette Humna Humna Heavy Transport Ground Units This gives a general listing of the vehicles available to the given race. Engaging the ground units of a species in combat will have the same general effect on the player's relations with the species as engaging their units in space. The mineral composition of ground units will be the same as that listed for space units, though the amounts will be somewhat lessened. Indication of "turrets" for a ground unit allow the unit to fire a weapon in any direction; otherwise, the unit must face their target before they may attack another unit. Ground units always include a very generic description of how the unit will appear. Ground Units in general use the same ratings as space units, but have a few additional properties as outlined below: * Still need a response on energy. **''Melee'': An attack that can only be delivered when that object's collision area is touching the collision area of its target. **''Flat'': The speed/efficiency the unit travels on flat land. **''Mount'': The speed/efficiency the unit travels on steep mountains. This will likely be determined by rapid changes in planetary elevation, though the exact amount of elevation change necessary has not yet been determined. **''Liquid'' The speed/efficiency the unit travels on a liquid surface (possibly also including ice and cooling lava.) No Data Available At This Time. Territory Humna Humna inhabit a total of seven worlds in the Delta Sector, with δ216x45 being their homeworld. Though they maintain trade worlds in each quadrant of the Delta Sector, they are most heavily concentrated in the downspin/coreward region, with four of their worlds in that area. They maintain scattered trade fleets all over the sector, though they largely steered clear of the Cloud Nebula until the recent destruction of the Uhl. Like most of the other races, however, they are not native to the Sector, though just when exactly they settled there remains a mystery. During the Golden Age of trade, they had established trade centers on all sentient-inhabited worlds; subsequent Shyneum shortages and increasingly hostile conditions led them to abandon most of them, however. It remains to be seen if they will reestablish these centers after the destruction of the Shyneum Planet. *'Patrol': **''Alpha Sector'': Sparse, But Present **''Delta Sector'': Prominent **''Beta Sector'': None *'Space': **''Alpha Sector'': No Sphere of Influence **''Delta Sector'': centered at 224x56, 68.5 parsecs radius; centered at 93x37, 34.44 parsecs radius; centered at 7x151, 21.02 parsecs radius; centered at 239x216, 12.37 parsecs radius **''Beta Sector'': No Sphere of Influence *'Star': **''Alpha Sector'': None **''Delta Sector'': 7x151; 54x104; 93x37; 184x148; 202x105; 207x37; 216x45; 219x172; 237x41; 237x88 **''Beta Sector'': None *'Worlds': **''Alpha Sector'': None **''Delta Sector'': Supreme Market (216x45, p4); Best Prices (237x41, p4); Free Enterprise (93x37, p6); Free Market (237x88, p8); Commerce (202x105, p5); Export (7x151, p3); Profit (239x216, p4) **''Beta Sector'': None Status Aside from their affinity for trade, Humna Humna as a race pride themselves on their communication skills, with each starship captain viewing himself as an ambassador or diplomat representing his people. Their goal is to maintain friendly relations with any species willing to trade. Although they will extend this status to any race willing to trade, they prefer dealings with races that will barter; while willing to do business with non-bartering races, Humna Humna do not understand them, and believe their lack of price negotiation belies a fundamental misunderstanding of capitalism. Through their skill in communicating, the Humna Humna have come to an accord with most Delta Sector races, choosing to go along to get along wherever possible. They largely ignore the Dweenle’s suicidal ramblings, adopt the necessary obsequious posture with the Tandelou, and avoid the Ng-Kher-Arla during their dangerous Ng cycle. The only exception is with the G’nunk; the Humna Humna remain antagonistic with them, especially due to their continued use of Endurium as fuel, and their raids on Endurium-rich worlds in Humna Humna territory. The recent collapse of their blockade against the G'Nunk (caused by the onset of the Empire's war with the Gazurtoid) hasn't helped matters much. Since the defeat of the Spemin and the reintroduction of Shyneum, the Humna Humna have wasted no time in inflitrating the Alpha Sector and establishing connections with the local races. Finding the native Alpha races mostly ameniable to trade, the merchants have gone so far as opening a trade center on Koann III, and are currently in talks with the Empire, Elowan, Thrynn, and Veloxi regarding normalizing trade routes and purchasing properties for possible future centers on or near their homeworlds. Given that the Sector is emerging from a traumatic recent past, the Humna Humna see a huge, virtually untouched market, and are eager to begin tying the two economies together (and making a mint in the process). For the sake of commerce, they remain politically neutral towards all Alpha Sector races. *'Ally': **''Initial'': None **''Final'': None *'Enemy': **''Initial'': G'Nunk, Ancients **''Final'': G'Nunk Economy *'Economic Status Levels': **''Supreme Market'': Depressed **''Best Prices'': Level **''Free Enterprise'': Level **''Free Market'': Inflated **''Commerce'': Depressed **''Export'': Inflated **''Profit'': Level *'Specialty Trade Goods Purchased': **Delightful Fungus Chews (Free Enterprise; 93x37, p5) **Firegems (Free Market; δ237x88, p2) **Flanzog Pillows (Free Enterprise; 93x37, p5) **Important Secrets (Profit; δ239x216, p3) **Livelong (Export*; δ7x151, p1) **Livelong (Free Enterprise*; 93x37, p5) **Livelong (Supreme Market*; δ216x45, p3) **Livelong (Best Prices*; δ237x41, p2) **Livelong (Free Market*; δ237x88, p2) **Livelong (Profit*; δ239x216, p3) **Livelong (Commerce*; δ202x105, p1) **Nutripods (Export; δ7x151, p1) **Phase Inductors (Supreme Market; δ216x45, p3) **Phase Inductors (Best Prices; δ237x41, p2) *'Specialty Trade Goods Sold': **Amusoballs (Best Prices; δ237x41, p2) **Breakitdown Enzymes (Profit; δ239x216, p3) **Data Crystals (Export; δ7x151, p1) **Data Crystals (Free Enterprise; 93x37, p5) **Data Crystals (Profit; δ239x216, p3) **Delicious Rock Candy (Profit; δ239x216, p3) **Frywell Laser Cookers (Export; δ7x151, p1) **Frywell Laser Cookers (Commerce; δ202x105, p1) **Vaccinall (Supreme Market; δ216x45, p3) **Vaccinall (Best Prices; δ237x41, p2) **Vaccinall (Commerce; δ202x105, p1) Supplemental Information The Humna Humna have a very distinct way of talking. Their language requires an individual to be as precise as possible when making a statement. As a result, most translated Humna Humna messages appear to be overly redundant. Humna Humna tend towards a greedy disposition, as their entire culture is based on a somewhat fanatical form of capitalism, with even their young forced to barter for basic necessities. They count their trade maps as their most valuable possessions, and will only sell them to traders they hold in high regard. Although trade and profiteering are among their foremost motivations, the Humna Humna do recognize certain limitations. They prefer to operate on friendly terms with other sentients and are not impressed when a customer approaches them in an obsequious manner (although they are not below adopting such an posture when it suits them, such as in their dealings with the Tandelou). Likewise, they are mostly unwilling to engage in open hostilities in the pursuit of profit; while they will enthusiastically defend themselves, they have not attempted to win G’Nasch status to enable them to trade with the G’nunk, nor were they eager to mount an invasion against the Spemin to recapture their planet Hooplah. Nothing spurs a Humna Humna into action like the possibility of copious amounts of cash. While the species is not wholly devoid of selfless nobility, they much prefer couching their altruism in terms of "how much will it benefit me?" For instance, saving a species from extinction is all well and good, but how much better to save it from extinction and get paid 15,000 SP by an environmental group? Such is the thinking of a Humna Humna: they are best summarized as being enterprising, diplomatic, and (if it hasn't been harped on enough to this point) VERY interested in making a profit. Importance Aside from being probably the most single important trading partner available to the player, the Humna Humna are in possession of the Archive Teleporter, which can be used to access the Leghk Archive, in which is one of the two Leghkian Sun Bombs (a mission-critical artifact). The player will need to purchase the Teleporter (for the price of one million MU) if they don't want to try to acquire their bomb from the G'Nunk. Communication Text As with all other starfaring Delta Sector races, these messages are from SF2; they are being kept for comms analysis and as a starting point for composition of any new messages for SF3. Neutral Hails: *PLEASE ALLOW ME MYSELF, EXCEPTIONALLY ESTEEMED EMISSARY OF THE 4TH ECHELON OF THE 9TH RANK OF IMPORTANT PERSONS, COMMANDING AMBASSADORIAL MASTER TRADER (NAME), TO EXTEND IN MOST SINCERE GRACIOUSNESS AND HOSPITALITY, NOT TO MENTION, MY HOPES AND DESIRES FOR A MUTUAL AND HIGHLY PROFITABLE EXCHANGE NOW AT THIS TIME, IF I MAY, SO TO SPEAK. *HAIL GREETINGS AND MORE PRECISELY HELLO. THIS IS THE SHIP VESSEL (SHIP NAME) WHICH IS NOW AT THIS TIME HAILING YOU ON VARIOUS APPROPRIATE FREQUENCIES WHICH YOU MAY OR MAY NOT CHOOSE TO ANSWER AT YOUR DISCRETION I MIGHT ADD. *HAIL. SALUTATIONS. GREETINGS, AND ALSO HOWDY. WE ARE THE HUMNA HUMNA, WHICH GOES WITHOUT SAYING. I MYSELF AM THE HIGHLY RESPECTED AMBASSADOR (NAME) OF THE ALSO HIGHLY RESPECTED VESSEL (SHIP NAME). I WOULD BE MOST SINCERELY GRATIFIED AND IN ADDITION HAPPILY PLEASED IF YOU WOULD ANSWER RESPOND AT YOUR CONVENIENCE WHICH IS HOPEFULLY NOW. Hostile Hails: *THIS IS HIGH COMMANDING IMPORTANT PERSONAGE (NAME), ESTEEMED EMISSARY AND NOTABLE ENVOY OF THE HUMNA HUMNA TRADERS GUILD. I ADVISE SUGGEST AT THIS TIME THAT IT WOULD BE QUITE PRAGMATIC OF YOU, AND ALSO A GOOD IDEA, IF YOU DISARMED ANY WEAPONS AND QUICKLY DEMONSTRATED A RESPECTFUL ATTITUDE, I MUST SAY. *HALT AND CEASE ALL MOVEMENT MOTION IMMEDIATELY AT ONCE. THIS IS AMBASSADOR (NAME) OF THE HIGHLY EFFICIENT SPACE CRAFT (SHIP NAME). DO NOT ATTEMPT VIOLENCE AGGRESSION BY THE WAY, AND ALSO RESPOND TO DEMONSTRATE A BEFITTING SUBMISSIVE POSTURE. *THIS IS AMBASSADOR (NAME) SPEAKING. I FEEL I MUST POINT OUT THAT WE US HAVE YOUR HUMOROUSLY SMALL SHIP VESSEL TARGETED WITH MORE WEAPONS THAN ARE REALLY NECESSARY. TO AVOID REGRETTABLY MORBID CONSEQUENCES I RECOMMEND IMMEDIATE FRIENDLY BEHAVIOUR AT THIS TIME. Friendly Hails: *ONCE AGAIN WELCOME AND GREETINGS CAPTAIN (PLAYER NAME), GOOD FRIEND OF THE HUMNA HUMNA WHOSE SHIP CRAFT I RECOGNIZE, IT SO HAPPENS. PERHAPS WE CAN AGAIN CONFER DISCUSS UPON IMPORTANT MATTERS AND SUBSEQUENTLY ESTABLISH A MUTUALLY BENEFICIAL RAPPORT I MIGHT SUGGEST. *GREETINGS, FELICITATIONS, AND VARIOUS APROPOS CONVIVIALITIES WHICH SEEM MOST SUITABLE. ONCE AGAIN WE WELCOME YOU, COMMANDER (PLAYER NAME) OF THE FINE SPACESHIP (PLAYER SHIP NAME). Obsequious Hails: *AS AMBASSADORIAL TRADE LEADER PERSON OF THIS WONDERFUL SHIP (SHIP NAME), IT IS MY RESPONSIBILITY DUTY TO POINT OUT THAT FIRING WEAPONS AT US COULD POSSIBLY RESULT IN US INADVERTENTLY BEING DESTROYED, WHICH CERTAINLY YOU DO NOT INTEND, I HAVE NO DOUBT. PERHAPS WE COULD POSSIBLY BE OF AID ASSISTANCE WITH HIGHLY USEFUL INFORMATION DATA. *TO PUT IT CONCISELY AND WITHOUT UNNECESSARY OBFUSCATION, I, COMMANDING AMBASSADOR (NAME), WOULD, AT THIS MOMENT POINT IN TIME, AND SPACE, WHICH IS IN MANY RESPECTS RELATED, LIKE TO PUT FORWARD A SUCCINCT ASSERTION FOR PURPOSES OF COMMUNICATION, NOT TO MENTION GENERAL CONTINUED SURVIVAL, WHICH IS TO SAY, WE SURRENDER. Hostile Response: *WITHOUT BEING EXCESSIVELY VERBOSELY OBTUSE, I WILL CONCISELY SAY THAT AS COMMANDING AMBASSADORIAL DECISION MAKER OF THIS POWERFUL AND OMINOUS SHIP VESSEL I GIVE WARNING OF THE HOSTILE CAPABILITIES OF THIS VESSEL WHICH I HAVE JUST MENTIONED. *THIS IS DISTINGUISHED TRADER AMBASSADOR (NAME) OF THE PRE-EMINENT VESSEL (SHIP NAME). IN A HIGHLY CIVILIZED BUT STILL SOMEWHAT AGGRESSIVE FASHION I MUST GIVE WARNING THAT ANTAGONIZING A HUMNA HUMNA TRADE SHIP VESSEL IS NOT A MISTAKE MANY REPEAT, OR DO MORE THAN ONCE OR DO SEVERAL TIMES. Friendly Subsequent Hails: *AH, COMMANDER (PLAYER NAME). WHAT A PLEASURE IT IS, AND I MIGHT ADD IT IS A PLEASURE, TO ENCOUNTER YOU AGAIN WHICH IS WHAT WE HAVE DONE, BY THE WAY. YOU WILL PERHAPS POSSIBLY NOT REMEMBER ME, I DOUBT IT, MY NAME IS (NAME) WHICH IS WHAT MOST PEOPLE CALL ME. *AHOY AND AVAST (PLAYER SHIP NAME). ONCE AGAIN WE MEET WHICH IS TO SAY UPON RECOGNIZING EACH OTHERS EXISTENCE IN CLOSE PROXIMITY WE ACKNOWLEDGE OUR PRE-EXISTANT RELATIONSHIP AND ESTABLISH A CONTACT WHERE INFORMATION IS EXCHANGED AND VARIOUS LOCUTIONARY ACTS ARE ENGAGED IN. WELCOME. *OH, SO IT IS YOU, COMMANDER (PLAYER NAME). OF COURSE, IT GOES WITHOUT SAYING CERTAINLY THAT I MYSELF DID NOT RECOGNIZE YOUR DISTINGUISHED PERSON, COULD YOU BELIEVE? UNDOUBTEDLY YOU HAVE HEARD OF THE HUMNA HUMNA WHICH WE HAPPEN TO BE COINCIDENTALLY. Neutral Response: *I AM CAPTAIN PERSON AMBASSADOR TRADER (NAME) AND THIS PRESTIGIOUS VESSEL, TO WHICH I REFER WHEN I SAY THIS PRESTIGIOUS VESSEL, IS THE HIGHLY RENOWNED AND MOST CERTAINLY ESTEEMED (SHIP NAME). I NOW RESPOND TO YOUR HAIL WITH CONSIDERABLE SAVOIR FAIRE. *THIS IS HIGH COMMANDING SHIP MASTER AMBASSADOR (NAME). IN ACCORDANCE WITH THE CONVENTION ETIQUETTE OF INTERGALACTIC INTERSPECIES RELATIONS PROTOCOL, I HEREBY AND HEREWITH RESPOND, WITH THE UTMOST PROPRIETY AND DECORUM TO YOUR HAIL GREETING MESSAGE. *WITH CONSIDERABLE APLOMB, NOT TO MENTION POISE, I, AMBASSADORIAL AMBASSADOR (NAME) MAKE RESPONSE TO YOUR HAIL. IT MAY BE THAT YOU YOURSELF ARE INTERESTED IN QUERYING ME AT GREAT LENGTH ON SIGNIFICANT MATTERS OF INTEREST AND GALACTIC IMPORT. I MYSELF SUGGEST COMMUNICATIONS AS A SUITABLE MEANS TO THIS END. Friendly/Neutral Farewell Statement: *WELL COMMANDER PERSON (PLAYER NAME), I AM SORRY TO SAY THAT VARIOUS RESPONSIBILITIES REQUIRE MY PRESENCE IN OTHER LOCATIONS AND ELSEWHERE AND, HENCE, NECESSITATE MY DEPARTURE FROM THIS IMMEDIATE AREA VICINITY. ALLOW ME TO SAY, I MIGHT ADD, I HOPE WE MEET AGAIN SOON BEFORE TOO LONG. Hostile Farewell Statement: *I HEREBY AND IN A FORTHRIGHT MANNER TERMINATE AND IN ALL RESPECTS DISCONTINUE COMMUNICATIONS BETWEEN YOURSELVES BEING ONE PARTY AND WE BEING THE OTHER. BE WARNED HEREBY AND IN ADDITION THAT YOUR MALFEASANCE HAS NOT GONE UNNOTICED, I WOULD LIKE ALSO LIKE TO MENTION. Obsequious Farewell Statement: *OF COURSE YOU WILL UNDERSTAND COMMANDER (PLAYER NAME) THAT I MUST NOW AT ONCE QUICKLY AND YET WITH RESPECTFUL OBEISANCE DEPART, AND THEREBY CONCLUDE OUR TALKING DISCUSSION SO THEREFORE, OF COURSE, YOU WILL SEE THAT IT WILL NOW BE UNNECESSARY TO FIRE YOUR WEAPONS AT MY EXTREMELY HARMLESS SPACE VESSEL. Neutral Statement: *I AM CERTAIN OF COURSE, THOUGH POSSIBLY NOT, THAT YOU YOURSELVES ARE AWARE OF THE IMPORTANCE OF TRADE BARTER EXCHANGE INASMUCH AS IT IS EXTREMELY IMPORTANT. NEEDLESS TO SAY, AND WITH ALL MODESTY AND AS WELL HUMILITY, WE HUMNA HUMNA ARE SKILLED IN TRADE BARTERING EQUALLY AS MUCH AS WE ARE IN COMMUNICATIONS TALKING, THAT IS TO SAY. *PLEASE ALLOW ME TO PROFFER A PIECE OF ADVICE COUNSEL WHICH YOU YOURSELF MAY OR MAY NOT WISH TO ACCEPT, THOUGH I SUGGEST YOU DO, SINCE IT IS MY ADVICE. I SUGGEST THAT UNLESS YOU ACQUIRE A POWERFUL POTENT TECHNOLOGY, SUCH AS, FOR EXAMPLE, IF I MAY SAY SO, THAT OF THE SPEMIN, I WOULD CERTAINLY REFRAIN FROM AND AVOID TRAVEL IN THE BIG CLOUD NEBULA. *AS FOR OURSELVES, I MUST SAY WE HUMNA HUMNA ARE NOT, AS A GENERAL RULE, IMPRESSED BY OBSEQUIOUS KOWTOWING, WHICH IS UNBECOMING TO A CIVILIZED RACE, I MIGHT POINT OUT. A FRIENDLY ATTITUDE IS UNDOUBTEDLY THE MOST APPROPRIATE OF ATTITUDES IN MOST CIRCUMSTANCES, NEEDLESS TO SAY. *WE HUMNA HUMNA OURSELVES HAPPEN TO KNOW, IT SO HAPPENS, QUITE A BIT ABOUT THE PAST, I MIGHT ADD. THIS INFORMATION DATA MIGHT POSSIBLY POTENTIALLY BE OF SOME USE TO YOU YOURSELVES IF YOU SHOULD JUST HAPPEN COINCIDENTALLY TO BE INTERESTED IN THINGS SUCH AS THE LOWAR OR LEGHK FOR EXAMPLE. *PERHAPS THIS WOULD BE AN APPROPRIATE TIME TO INTERJECT A THOUGHT, IF I MAY, IF YOU WILL, WHICH IS TO SAY, IN MY OFFICIAL APPOINTED CAPACITY AS DULY APPOINTED AMBASSADORIAL EMISSARY, WHICH IN ITSELF IS MOST IMPRESSIVE, I WOULD LIKE TO TAKE OPPORTUNITY TO EXPRESS MY HEARTFELT SENTIMENTS, ALTHOUGH I DO NOT HAVE A HEART, WHICH IS BESIDES THE POINT. PERHAPS POSSIBLY LIKE OURSELVES, YOU ARE INTERESTED IN FINDING OR PERHAPS LOCATING THE SOURCE OF WONDERFUL BEAUTIFUL SHYNEUM FUEL MONEY. THE KEY TO THIS PERHAPS POSSIBLY AND IN FACT MOST LIKELY LIES WITH THE LOWAR, WHO ARE NOW ALL EXTREMELY DEAD UNFORTUNATELY. *TO THOSE PEOPLE PERSON CREATURES WHO ARE HUMNA HUMNA FRIENDS WITHOUT A DOUBT, WE OFFER TO SELL BARTER OUR MOST EXTREMELY VALUABLE POSSESIONS, WHICH ARE OF COURSE OUR TRADE ROUTE MAPS. PERHAPS POSSIBLY SOON YOU WILL HAVE THIS OPPORTUNITY WHICH OF COURSE IS HIGHLY DESIRABLE. Friendly Statement: *ALLOW ME TO REITERATE AND REPEAT MYSELF AS WELL, THAT WE WOULD LOOK UPON IT MOST UNFAVORABLY IF YOU WERE TO DESTROY OUR VESSEL AND SUGGEST ALSO THAT SUCH BEHAVIOR MIGHT BE COUNTER TO PRODUCTIVE DIPLOMATIC RELATIONS. FURTHERMORE ALLOW ME, IF YOU WILL, AT THIS TIME, TO STATE SIMPLY AND WITHOUT UNNECESSARY PREAMBLE, THAT WE HUMNA HUMNA, MEANING MOST OF US HUMNA HUMNA, ARE MOST IMPRESSED AND I DARESAY PLEASED AS WELL IN ADDITION WITH YOUR FRIENDLY AND ON THE WHOLE UNOBJECTIONABLE DEMEANOR FOR THE MOST PART. YOUR AMENABLE ATTITUDE, IF I MAY SAY SO, IS MOST HAPPILY GRATIFYING. *I WOULD PROFFER THE NOTION, AND AS WELL SUGGEST, THAT A FISCAL RELATIONSHIP INVOLVING TRADE AND NOTWITHSTANDING ASTRONOMICAL PROFITS FOR PERSONS WHO SHALL REMAIN UNNAMED, NAMELY US, WOULD NOT BE ENTIRELY UNCALLED FOR OR BE ILL CONSIDERED. Hostile Statement: *EXCUSE ME FOR POINTING OUT THAT YOUR BELLICOSE DEPORTMENT IS MOST ANTAGONISTIC, WHICH IS TO SAY, THAT IT IS HIGHLY LIKELY AND I DARE SAY INEVITABLE, THAT YOUR CONTENTIOUS BEARING WILL RESULT IN A MOST ABRUPT, NOT TO MENTION UNSIGHTLY, DEMISE. *PERHAPS OTHER PEOPLE PERSONS MIGHT CONSIDER YOUR PUGNACIOUS AND QUARRELSOME ATTITUDE ENDEARING OR QUAINT, GIVEN THE ACCOMPANYING LACK OF ARMAMENT. WE, HOWEVER, AND IN CONTRAST, FIND IT SINGULARLY ANNOYING. I MUST THEREFORE, AND FURTHERMORE, GIVE WARNING THAT, UNDER THE CIRCUMSTANCES, AND BARRING A TIMELY CHANGE OF ATTITUDE, TOTAL AND IRREVERSIBLE DESTRUCTION OF YOUR VESSEL IS IMMINENT. Questions: *PERHAPS AT THIS TIME IT MIGHT BE ADVISABLE AND, I MIGHT ADD, PRUDENT TO INQUIRE AS TO THE NATURE OF THE RELATIONSHIP SUCH AS THERE MAY BE, IF I MIGHT ASK, BETWEEN YOURSELF PERSONS AND THE ODIOUS AND DECIDEDLY SCURRILOUS SPEMIN CREATURE BLOBS, INASMUCH AS YOU MAY IN SOME REGARD BE ALLIED OR PERHAPS BUDDY BUDDY, IS THIS CORRECT? *CERTAINLY I HOPE YOU DO NOT TAKE OFFENSE OR EVEN UMBRAGE AT MY ASKING THIS QUESTION WHICH I WILL ASK, BUT HOWEVER, I WONDER IF YOU HAPPEN PERHAPS TO HAVE ANY ENDURIUM FUEL SUBSTANCE ON BOARD YOUR SHIP VESSEL AT THIS CURRENT TIME? *IS IT IN FACT THE CASE PERCHANCE THAT YOU YOURSELF HAVE SOLD TO US HUMNA HUMNA THE SUBSTANCE TO WHICH I REFER AND IN SO DOING CALL LIVELONG? *AM I QUITE CORRECT WHEN I SURMISE AND ADDITIONALLY INFER THAT YOU HAVE COME HERE FOR THE SOLE AND SINGULAR PURPOSE OF SELLING US ALL OF YOUR MERCHANDISE CARGO AT INCREDIBLY LOW PRICES, AND THAT IN FACT YOU WISH TO GIVE US SUBSTANTIAL AMOUNTS OF TRADE GOODS FOR FREE IN ORDER TO SECURE OUR GOOD WILL? Friendly/Neutral Question: *IT IS FORTUNATE FOR BOTH OF US, THOUGH ESPECIALLY FOR YOU, THAT YOU HAVE DEMONSTRATED A PROPENSITY FOR AFFABLE BEHAVIOR, AS THIS SEEMS QUITE CONDUCIVE TO EXPEDITIOUS TRANSACTIONS INVOLVING THE EXCHANGE OF MERCHANDISE FOR PECUNIARY GAIN. DO YOU NOT AGREE? Hostile Question: *EVIDENTLY YOU HAVE SUFFERED A MOMENTARY LAPSE OF MEMORY, AS IS UNDOUBTEDLY COMMON AMONGST YOUR KIND, WHEREBY YOU HAVE FORGOTTEN TO BEHAVE IN A CIVILIZED MANNER. WE OURSELVES SHALL GLADLY OVERLOOK YOUR INAPPROPRIATE BEHAVIOR SINCE THIS IS NO DOUBT THE CAUSE, IS IT NOT? Demand Tribute: *IT MIGHT BE SUGGESTED THAT AS FURTHER DEMONSTRATION OF GOODWILL ON YOUR PART OF, SAY (AMOUNT) UNITS OF SHYNEUM MIGHT CONSIDERABLY FACILITATE DISCUSSIONS. Selling Trade Route Maps (only when Friendly): *WOULD YOU BE INTERESTED IN PURCHASING THE (TRADE ROUTE NAME) MAP FOR X,000 SHYNEUM PENNIES? (Prices range from 10,000 to 19,000 SP.) *YOU DO NOT HAVE ENOUGH. DO NOT TRY TO DECEIVE US. (If the player has less than the stated price) *VERY WELL (If the player has enough money. The Humna Humna will sell the player a map they already have in their possession). Awaiting Response: *I MUST SUGGEST THAT YOU YOURSELF RESPOND IN DUE HASTE AND WITH ALACRITY, AS I AWAIT YOUR ANSWER WITH MARKED ANTICIPATION. *I REMIND YOU THAT THE FUNCTION OF A QUESTION QUERY IS TO ELICIT A RESPONSE WHICH, IN THIS INSTANCE, I WOULD HOPE IS FORTHCOMING. *WHILE I AM HAPPY TO SAY THAT PATIENCE IS AMONG MY MANY VIRTUES, I MUST ADMIT THAT I BEGIN TO BECOME SOMEWHAT AGITATED AND, I DARE SAY, PERTURBED AS I AWAIT YOUR RESPONSE, WHICH SEEMS UNDULY DELAYED. Don't Know: *I REGRET TO SAY THAT, AT THIS PARTICULAR POINT MOMENT IN TIME, CIRCUMSTANCES DO NOT ALLOW ME TO BE OF ASSISTANCE IN ANSWERING YOUR QUESTION, INASMUCH AS THE DATA AT MY DISPOSAL ARE NOT OF A SUFFICIENTLY RELEVANT NATURE TO MAKE THIS POSSIBLE, I AM SORRY TO SAY. Themselves: *WE US HUMNA HUMNA OURSELVES ARE ALL EACH ONE OF US MASTER TRADERS AND ALSO AMBASSADORIAL AMBASSADORS AS WELL AS BEING DIPLOMATS IN ADDITION. THIS IS PROBABLY AND MOST LIKELY BECAUSE OF OUR NATURAL SKILLS IN LANGUAGE COMMUNICATION WHICH IS QUITE NATURAL FOR US, I MIGHT MENTION. *DURING THE TIME WHICH WAS THE GOLDEN AGE OF TRADE AT THAT TIME, WE US HUMNA HUMNA HAD TRADE BARTER POSTS ON EVERY EACH SENTIENT-INHABITED WORLD THAT WAS LIVED ON BY SENTIENTS. NOW, SINCE SHYNEUM IS SCARCE AND NOT ABUNDANT AS WELL, WE POSSESS BASES ON ONLY 7 WORLD PLANETS. *IN OUR MERCHANT TRADE BARTERING WE OURSELVES, WHICH IS TO SAY HUMNA HUMNA, HAVE GONE TRAVELLED THE FARTHEST AND THE MOST MANY PLACES OF ANY RACE, AND THUS CONSEQUENTLY WE KNOW THE MOST INFORMATION DATA ABOUT THIS SECTOR AREA THAN ANY OTHER RACE WHO ARE NOT OURSELVES. *TO US, OURSELVES, TRADE BARTER EXCHANGE OF GOODS AND ITEMS FOR MUTUAL GAIN IS SACRED NOT TO MENTION. WE US SHARE OUR INFORMATION DATA CONCERNING TRADE ONLY WITH THOSE THEM WE HAVE COME TO KNOW AND TRUST OVER A PERIOD OF TIME AFTER A WHILE. *ON OUR BIRTHDAYS, WHEN WE ARE BORN, ALL AND EACH HUMNA HUMNA IS GIVEN SHYNEUM FUEL-MONEY BY THEIR HUTCH-MATES. AS WE GROW UP WE MUST CERTAINLY USE THIS TO BARTER FOR FOOD AND CLOTHING ITEM THINGS FROM OUR PARENTS. *WE US CANNOT COMPREHEND UNDERSTAND RACES LIKE THE DJABOON, NATHRACHH, DRAFFA BASTII, OR TEEELVEEE FOR EXAMPLE, SUCH AS THEM, WHO TRADE BUT DO NOT BARGAIN BARTER. *THE HOME TERRITORY REGION ABORIGINAL LOCATION OF OUR RACE PEOPLE HAPPENS TO BE IN THE DOWNSPIN COREWARD REGION OF THIS SPACE SECTOR, AND COINCIDENTALLY AS WELL THIS IS WHERE WE US HUMNA HUMNA COME FROM, THOUGH NOT ORIGINALLY I MIGHT ADD. *OH, AND TO MENTION, BY THE WAY, IN CASUAL PASSING, THAT THERE IS A SUBSTANCE ITEM WHICH HUMNA HUMNA CRAVE. IT IS MADE PRODUCED FROM THE CRANIAL SECRETIONS OF THE EXTREMELY SHORT-BODIED TONGI WORMS OF THE TEEELVEEE CREATURE PEOPLE. THE SUBSTANCE IS NAMED LIVELONG, WHICH IS WHAT WE CALL IT, AND INCREASES THE LIFESPAN OF US OURSELVES. Other Beings: *THE SPEMIN CREATURES, WHOM WE OURSELVES DO NOT PARTICULARLY LIKE, APPEARED IN THIS REGION AREA ABOUT 44,000 OF YOUR HOURS AGO, WHICH IS TO SAY 5 YEARS. AT FIRST IN THE BEGINNING THEY SEEMED HARMLESS, THEN SUDDENLY ALL OF A SUDDEN THEY SEEMED TO HAVE A POWERFUL NEW TECHNOLOGY WHICH THEY DID NOT HAVE BEFORE THIS. *THE NEW TECHNOLOGY OF THE SPEMIN BLOB CREATURES, WHOM WE DO NOT PARTICULARLY LIKE, STRONGLY RESEMBLES AND SEEMS TO LOOK LIKE LEGEND STORIES OF A TECHNOLOGY OF AN ANCIENT RACE THAT IS VERY OLD AND USED TO INHABIT THIS REGION AREA. THIS RACE IS CALLED LEGHK. *THERE IS A PLANET PLACE LOCATION IN THE STELLAR STAR SYSTEM WHICH IS LOCATED IN THE APPROXIMATE LOCATION OF 158 X 183. THE PLANET WORLD IS CALLED BY THE SPEMIN ITS NAME WHICH IS BEMFBLUNK, AND NEAR THE CENTER OF THE LARGE EQUATORIAL ISLAND IS AN ANCIENT LEGHK TEMPLE WHICH THE SPEMIN WORSHIP AT. *THE DWEENLE BEINGS CREATURE PEOPLE ARE A RACE THAT LIVES IN THE UPSPIN, OUTWARD SECTION AREA OF THIS SPACE REGION. THEY ARE DEPRESSING TO TALK TO BY VIRTUE OF BEING DEPRESSING. ALSO, IN ADDITION, THEY ARE THE OLDEST RACE IN THE REGION AREA. *THE DWEENLE ARE PATHETIC, SO TO SPEAK, I MIGHT ADD. AT ONE TIME OR ANOTHER IN THE PAST, THEY THEMSELVES WERE SLAVES TO ALMOST EVERY OTHER EACH RACE IN THIS SPACE SECTOR, BUT HOWEVER, THEY DIDN'T EVEN MAKE GOOD SLAVE SERVANTS. *THE DWEENLE SURVIVE SEEMINGLY SOMEHOW IN SPITE OF THEMSELVES IN A WAY TO BE SURE. THEY THEM DO NOT HAVE ANY WEAPON DEVICES ON THEIR SHIPS WHICH ARE, IN ADDITION, QUITE DEFENSELESS. *THE G'NUNK ARE NOT ACTUALLY A RACE, BUT REALLY ACTUALLY A COLLECTION OF SPECIES-RACES WHO LIVE INHABIT THE AREA DOWNSPIN OF THE CLOUD BELOW IT. THEY THIS RACE HAVE A SOMEWHAT EXTREME ETHIC BASED ON EVOLUTION. IN THEIR OWN WAY, THEY ARE VERY COMPASSIONATE IN THEIR OWN WAY. *IT IS QUITE POSSIBLE TO DO THE TRADE BARTERING EXCHANGE ACTIVITIES WITH THE G'NUNK AND AS WELL COMMUNICATION TALKING. FIRST THOUGH, HOWEVER, YOU MUST PROVE YOU ARE G'NASCH, WHICH IS TO SAY IN OTHER WORDS THAT YOU CAN SURVIVE IN BATTLE BY DEFEATING THEM, FURTHERMORE, SOME ADVICE WHICH IS PERHAPS GOOD TO TAKE BECAUSE OF ITS GOODNESS, IS TO NEVER AT ANY TIME SHOW WEAKNESS WHEN DEALING TALKING TRADING WITH THE G'NUNK PEOPLE. IF THEY SUSPECT THINK YOU ARE VULNERABLE WEAK, THEY WILL ATTACK OUT OF PITY LOVE. *THE G'NUNK HAVE A MOST CURIOUS AND PRIMITIVE CULTURE, I MIGHT MENTION. RECENTLY THERE HAS BEEN MUCH ACTIVITY ON THEIR PLANET G'AERSCH WHICH IS LOCATED AT 159, 30. THEY SEEM TO BE CAUGHT UP IN A FRENZY, WORSHIPING SOME PIECE OF WORTHLESS GREEN GLASS WHICH THEY BOUGHT FROM THE SPEMIN. THEY THINK IT IS THE EYE OF THEIR MOTHER GODDESS, AND IT IS LOCATED AT 2N, 107W. *THE TANDELOU PEOPLE CREATURES HAVE TWO BELIEF RELIGIONS WHICH ARE CALLED RESPECTIVELY ESHVEY AND ESHVARA. FOR THE LENGTH OF TIME THAT WE US HAVE KNOWN OF THEM, THEY HAVE HAD A CONTINUAL SUCCESSION OF WARS IN WHICH THEY HAVE FOUGHT WITH EACH OTHER. *WE HAVE FOUND PERSONALLY US THAT TANDELOU ALIENS SEEM TO PREFER USUALLY, GENERALLY SPEAKING, AN OBSEQUIOUS POSTURE, WHICH WE TAKE WHEN TALKING TO THEM. THIS, HOWEVER, IS DIFFICULT FOR US TO KEEP FROM LAUGHING HOWEVER, BECAUSE WE HUMNA HUMNA FIND THEM MOST HUMOROUS FUNNY IN THEIR RIDICULOUS GOD-MASKS, WHICH THEY CONSIDER STYLISH. *BOTH THE TANDELOU ESHVEY AND ESHVARA, MEANING THE ESHVARA AS WELL AS THE ESHVEY, CLAIM THE OTHER IS EVIL MALIGNANT BAD. WE US, HOWEVER, HAVE NEVER BEEN ABLE TO SEE THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN THEM HAVING TO DO WITH HOW THEY ARE NOT THE SAME. *THE GORZEK SATELLITE OBJECT IS LOCATED PRECISELY ORBITING THE GASEOUS PLANET AT SYSTEM 28 X 79 IN THE GENERAL AREA. HE IT IS A VAST AND QUITE LARGE ARTIFICIAL INTELLIGENCE GIVEN TO THE TANDELOU BY THE LOWAR RACE PERSONS, WHO ARE AT THIS TIME DEAD BUT, FOR SOME REASON, LIKED THE TANDELOU, WHICH WE DON'T UNDERSTAND. *THE TANDELOU STUPID RACE THINKS BELIEVES THAT GORZEK SATELLITE IS THERE TO SERVE THEM, WHEN IN ACTUALITY ACTUALLY AND IN POINT OF FACT THE LOWAR ALIENS PUT HIM IT THERE TO MAKE SURE CERTAIN THE ESHVEY AND ESHVARA WOULD NOT DESTROY KILL OBLITERATE EACH OTHER. *THE NGKHERARLA ARE CERTAINLY PROBABLY PERHAPS THE STRANGEST OF ODD CREATURE THINGS. IN A REGULAR CYCLE, WHICH REPEATS ITSELF, THEY METAMORPHOSE FROM ONE BODY PERSONALITY TO ANOTHER, OF WHICH THERE ARE 3, I MIGHT ADD. EACH IS A DIFFERENT SEX, AND ON ONE PARTICULAR DAY OF THE YEAR ALL 3 SEXES OCCUR AND REPRODUCTIVE ACTIVITIES ENSUE, WITH CONSIDERABLE GUSTO. *THE FIRST 10 DAYS OF EACH MONTH, WHICH ARE IN THE BEGINNING, ARE THE DAYS IN WHICH THE NG SEX IS DOMINANT. THEY THEM ARE EXTREMELY DANGEROUS VIOLENT IN PARTICULAR, AND DO NOT EVEN TRADE FOR MUTUAL PROFIT AND GAIN. LITTLE IS KNOWN OF THE NG SEX CREATURES, AND WE DO NOT KNOW A GREAT DEAL ABOUT THEM. *KHER SEX IS THE SECOND PHASE, WHICH FOLLOWS THE FIRST. THIS IS THE SECOND 10 DAYS OF EACH MONTH, EVERY MONTH. THE KHER ARE CRAZY INSANE AFTER A FASHION, HOWEVER, AND IN SOME RESPECT THEY WILL TRADE TO A DEGREE. PROBABLY ONLY THE ARLA UNDERSTAND THEM, SINCE WE DO NOT UNDERSTAND THEM. *WE HAVE FOUND DISCOVERED THAT THE ONLY FEASIBLE PRACTICAL APPROACH WAY TO DEAL WITH THE KHER WHICH SEEMS TO RESULT IN NOT BEING SHOT AT AND SUBSEQUENTLY KILLED AT TIMES IS TO SAY NOTHING AND BE QUIET AFTER HAILING THEM. WE DO NOT UNDERSTAND THIS THOUGH, HOWEVER. *THE ARLA SEX IS, OF COURSE AND NEEDLESS TO SAY, DOMINANT DURING THE LAST 10 DAYS OF EACH MONTH PERIOD. THEY THEMSELVES ARE LOGICAL IN ADDITION TO WHICH AND ALSO RESULTING IN AN ADVANCED SCIENCE WHICH THEY POSSESS. OFTEN THEY WORKED CLOSELY TOGETHER AND WITH THE LOWAR, ESPECIALLY IN THEIR STUDIES RESEARCH OF THE LEGHK ALIEN RACE PEOPLE. *THE UMANU CREATURES ARE NOW AT THIS TIME THE SINGLE AND ONLY RACE TO INHABIT AND LIVE IN THE CLOUD, SINCE THEY DESTROYED THE LOWAR, NOT TO MENTION. BEWARE! THEY ARE FORMIDABLE DANGEROUS DEADLY. THE ONLY TECHNOLOGY SCIENCE TO MATCH THEIRS IS THAT OF THE ANCIENT AND LONG-DEAD LEGHK RACE SPECIES. The Past: *INTERPLANETARY TRADE BARTER EXCHANGE IS NOT DOING SO GOOD THESE DAYS, IF I MAY SAY SO, AND IN FACT IS DOING RATHER POORLY AS WELL, I MIGHT ADD. THINGS ARE NOT AS THEY WERE BACK IN THE GOLDEN AGE OF TRADE, WHICH WAS APPROXIMATELY, THOUGH NOT PRECISELY, AROUND 450 OF YOUR YEARS AGO, IN THE PAST BEFORE NOW. *WITH THE RECENT DEPREDATIONS OF THE SPEMIN, NOT TO MENTION THEIR ANNOYING ATTACKS, BARTER AND TRADING OF GOODS AND ITEMS HAS BECOME A DIFFICULT PROPOSITION, TO SAY THE LEAST, I MIGHT ADD, AND PROFITABLE ONLY FOR US OURSELVES HUMNA HUMNA, THOUGH JUST BARELY, ALMOST. *APPROXIMATELY ABOUT 800 OF YOUR YEARS IN THE PAST AGO, THE LOWAR AND UMANU CAME ARRIVED IN THIS REGION LOCATION AND SETTLED COLONIZED THE CLOUD AREA REGION. BOTH RACE PEOPLES WERE THEN AT THAT TIME FRIENDLY, TO BE SURE. *IT IS BELIEVED THAT THE SHYNEUM SUBSTANCE STUFF WAS CREATED WHEN AT WHICH TIME THERE WAS A GREAT SUPERNOVA THAT CREATED THE CLOUD. THEREFORE AND THUSLY, AND FURTHERMORE CONSEQUENTLY, IT IS BELIEVED TO HAVE ORIGINATED ON SOME PLANET PLACE INSIDE THE CLOUD, WHICH PROBABLY AND MOST LIKELY THE LOWAR DISCOVERED 700 YEAR CYCLES AGO. *400 YEAR PERIODS IN THE PAST AGO THE UMANU, FOR NO APPARENT REASON WHICH IS APPARENT, THEN AT THAT TIME BECAME HOSTILE AND, IN ADDITION, ATTACKED AND DESTROYED THE LOWAR, WHO LIVED WITH THEM IN THE CLOUD NEBULA, WHICH IS OFTEN CALLED THE CLOUD NEBULA. SINCE THEN, NO NEW SHYNEUM HAS BEEN FORTHCOMING. *WE HUMNA HUMNA US, FORTUNATELY HAVING HAD VAST AND QUITE LARGE STORES OF SHYNEUM SUBSTANCE, MANAGED ADEQUATELY O.K., UNTIL NOW, I AM SORRY TO SAY, SINCE THEY ARE DEPLETED AS WELL. WE US WOULD OF COURSE GET MORE, EXCEPT THE UMANU MAKE THIS DIFFICULT IMPOSSIBLE. IF ONLY WE HAD A MORE POTENT POWERFUL TECHNOLOGY LIKE THE SPEMIN CREATURES. *PREVIOUSLY, PRIOR TO AND BEFORE THE GOLDEN AGE, THERE WAS CONSIDERABLE AND SUBSTANTIAL CONTROVERSY OVER THE USE OF ENDURIUM FUEL. THEN, WITH THE INTRODUCTION OF SHYNEUM, THERE WAS, I MIGHT MENTION, AND IN FACT I WILL, A GENERAL BAN ON ENDURIUM. NOW THE G'NUNK RACE CREATURES HAVE STARTED USING IT AGAIN ONCE MORE, NOTWITHSTANDING THIS, CAN YOU BELIEVE. *AND SPEAKING OF THE PAST WHICH HAPPENED A LONG TIME AGO, A RACE SPECIES INHABITED THIS REGION IN PARTICULAR AND CALLED THEMSELVES LEGHK. THEY THEM WERE PEACEFUL, WIDESPREAD, AND HIGHLY ADVANCED, BUT HOWEVER WE OURSELVES KNOW LITTLE ELSE ABOUT THEM, BECAUSE WE DON'T KNOW A LOT ABOUT THEM. *LEGHK RUINS CAN BE FOUND SCATTERED ALL OVER SPACE, SINCE THEY ARE SCATTERED ALL OVER SPACE. SOME MAY PERHAPS MIGHT POSSIBLY BE FOUND IF ONE WERE TO LOOK SEARCHING AT THESE LOCATION AREAS- 6TH PLANET OF 105 X 75 - INNER PLANET OF 60 X 156 - ICE PLANET AT 207 X 37. *THE LOWAR CREATURES, WHO WERE PHOTOSYNTHETIC ALSO LIKE THE TANDELOU, I MIGHT MENTION AS AN INTERESTING ASIDE WORTH MENTIONING, USED TO STUDY THE OLD ANCIENT LEGHK. THE BASE CENTER FOR THEIR STUDIES WHICH I AM TALKING ABOUT AT THE MOMENT WAS ON THE PLANET WORLD CALLED ELTHESH. *THE LOWAR CREATURES' STUDIES OF THE LEGHK BEINGS GREATLY INTENSIFIED AND INCREASED PRECEDING AND JUST BEFORE THEY WERE DESTROYED OBLITERATED BY THE UMANU. US WE BELIEVE THEY WERE SEARCHING FOR SOMETHING THAT MIGHT PERHAPS HAVE HELPED THEM PROTECT THEMSELVES IN ADDITION, AND ALSO AS WELL WE THINK THEY ALMOST SUCCEEDED, BUT NOT QUITE, NEEDLESS TO SAY. *THERE IS ANOTHER RACE WHICH IS THE ONLY OTHER RACE WHICH IS AS OLD AS THE LEGHK, AND THIS IS THE DWEENLE, WHO ARE A VERY OLD RACE. IT IS DIFFICULT, HOWEVER, THOUGH, GETTING USEFUL INFORMATION OUT OF THEM, WHICH YOU MAY HAVE NOTICED, SINCE WE HAVE NOTICED THIS. *SINCE THE GORZEK INTELLIGENT SATELLITE, WHICH WE MIGHT PERHAPS HAVE MENTIONED WHEN TALKING ABOUT OTHER RACES AT THAT TIME, WAS BUILT BY THE LOWAR FOR THE TANDELOU, IT COINCIDENTALLY KNOWS A LOT OF WHAT THE LOWAR KNEW, BY THE WAY. *ALSO AND ADDITIONALLY, THE LOWAR CREATURES WERE ASSISTED IN THEIR STUDIES OF THE LEGHK FROM TIME TO TIME AT CERTAIN TIMES, IN FACT FAIRLY OFTEN, WHICH IS TO SAY USUALLY, BY THE ARLA. LIKE US OURSELVES THEY ARE INTELLIGENT CREATURE BEINGS, BUT HOWEVER, CERTAINLY THEY LACK OUR COMMUNICATIONS SKILL CAPABILITIES. Trade (Neutral): *CERTAINLY YOU MUST NO DOUBT BE AWARE THAT TRADE INFORMATION CONCERNING TRADE IS CERTAINLY SACRED AND, BY THE WAY, CONFIDENTIAL. *OF COURSE, WE ARE MOST AMENABLE AND ALSO WILLING IN FACT TO SHARE THIS INFORMATION DATA WITH FRIEND RELATIONS WHOM WE TRUST, NO OFFENSE I'M SURE. Trade (Hostile): *PARDON MY SAYING SO, BUT YOU HAVE GOT TO BE MAKING A JOKE. THIS MUST BE THE CASE, SINCE OF COURSE TRADE INFORMATION IS QUITE UNEQUIVOCALLY HIGHLY CONFIDENTIAL. *FIRST YOUR SOMEWHAT BELLIGERENT ATTITUDE AND NOW THIS NON-CIRCUMSPECT INQUIRY LEAVE ME SOMEWHAT NON-PLUSSED AND EVEN CHAGRINED, I MUST SAY. Trade (Friendly): *2 SAFE FLUX PATH ROUTES, WHICH ARE LESS DANGEROUS THAN THE MORE DANGEROUS ROUTES, EXIST FOR TRAVEL THROUGH THE CLOUD. ONE OF THESE GOES FROM TOP TO BOTTOM, AND THE OTHER FROM SIDE TO SIDE, IF I DO SAY SO. THE COORDINATES RESPECTIVELY AND IN ORDER ARE- 156 X 47 - 98 X 197 AND 69 X 134 - 173 X 164. *EVEN THE YOUNGEST HUMNA HUMNA WHO CAN BARELY HARDLY BARTER TRADE YET KNOWS THAT IT IS THE TRADE EXCHANGE OF SPECIALTY ITEMS WHERE REAL PROFIT GAINS ARE MADE. FOR THIS, ONE MUST KNOW WHO ONE'S BUYERS ARE, AND FOR THIS PURPOSE REASON TRADE ROUTE MAPS ARE EXTREMELY USEFUL HELPFUL. *OFTEN AS WELL AS SOMETIMES IT IS THE CASE THAT A WISE TRADER WHO IS WISE MUST FIRST WIN THE FRIENDSHIP TRUST OF THOSE HE TRADE BARTERS WITH BY BRINGING THEM SOMETHING IN TRADE WHICH THEY VALUE HIGHLY AND MUCH, I DARE SAY. OUR TRADER INFORMATION BUOYS WHICH CIRCLE TRADE PLANETS MARK THESE ITEM THINGS WITH A STAR SIGN. *THE KHER PEOPLE SELL TRADE A DEVICE WHICH SOME HUMNA HUMNA AMBASSADOR TRADER PEOPLE USE TO AID THEM IN TRADE DEALINGS. IT IS CALLED A PSYCHIC PROBE, AND IT FUNCTION OPERATES BY CHANGING COLOR HUE DEPENDING ON THE EMOTIONAL STATE OF THOSE YOU DEAL WITH. OF COURSE, HUMNA HUMNA DO NOT NEED REQUIRE THIS DEVICE FOR HIGHLY SKILLED TRADING CERTAINLY. *WE US HUMNA HUMNA UTILIZE, AND SOMETIMES MAKE USE OF, 2 TYPES OF SCANNERS WHICH ARE EXTREMELY USEFUL IN NAVIGATION, WHICH EXPLAINS WHY WE USE THEM. THESE ARE THE FLUX SCAN AND THE ENCOUNTER SCAN. THESE CAN BE BOUGHT PURCHASED FROM TRADE CENTER PLACES IN THE SYSTEMS AT 216 X 45 AND 237 X 88, RESPECTIVELY. *YOU WILL FIND, AND MAY DISCOVER, THOUGH NOW I HAVE TOLD YOU, SO YOU ALREADY KNOW, THAT A SMALL AMOUNT OF LIVELONG SUBSTANCE FROM THE TEEELVEEE CREATURES CAN GREATLY FACILITATE TRADE BARTER ACTIVITIES WITH US HUMNA HUMNA. *THE SORRY SAD DWEENLE CREATURES HAVE TRADE CENTER PLACES ON ALL 3 OF THEIR FROZEN HOMEWORLD PLANETS. ANY OF THESE WILL GLADLY AND HAPPILY PURCHASE THE WONDERFUL AMUSO-BALLS WHICH WE US HUMNA HUMNA SELL ON OUR PLANET, CALLED MOST APPROPRIATELY 'BEST PRICES', WHICH IS DEFINITELY THE SECOND PLANET IN SYSTEM 237 X 41. *THE QUICKEST BEST WAY TO MAKE A CRAZY TANDELOU PLANT CREATURE HAPPY ECSTATIC IS TO BRING IT SOME GOD MASKS IN TRADE BARTER FROM THE DWEENLE. THESE ITEM OBJECTS ARE CONSIDERED EXTREMELY STYLISH AMONG THE WELL-TO-DO AND, IN ADDITION AND AS WELL, THEY BELIEVE WEARING THEM IMPARTS A FRIGHTENING AND IMPRESSIVE ASPECT. *THE G'NUNK CREATURES HAVE POSSESS A POWERFUL FORMIDABLE DEVICE WHICH ENABLES THEM TO BRIEFLY AND MOMENTARILY DROP AN OPPONENT'S SHIELDS. ALL WE KNOW ABOUT THE ITEM OBJECT IS THAT ITS OPERATION REQUIRES LARGE AMOUNTS OF COBALT WHICH IS NECESSARY TO USE IT, AND AS WELL THE PRESENCE OF A G'NUNK CREW MEMBER PERSON. General Info: *AT THE COORDINATE LOCATION OF 198 X 154, SPECIFICALLY, THERE EXIST THE RUINS OF A SPACE VESSEL CRAFT WHICH WE HAVE IDENTIFIED TO HAVE THE IDENTITY OF A LOWAR SPACE CRAFT, WHICH HAS BEEN THERE FOR A CONSIDERABLY LONG TIME, WHICH IS TO SAY PRECISELY, THOUGH NOT EXACTLY, 400 OF YOUR YEARS PREVIOUSLY PRIOR TO THIS TIME. *IT MAY PERHAPS BE, I MIGHT CONJECTURE, THAT YOUR SCANNERS HAVE DETECTED A STRANGE AND ANOMALOUS ANOMALY AT THE SPACE POSITION COORDINATE LOCATION OF 244 X 149. I SUGGEST ADVISE CAUTION AS WE HUMNA HUMNA HAVE SEEN MANY, AND I MIGHT ADD SEVERAL, SHIP VESSELS GO INTO IT AND NOT RETURN OR EVEN COME BACK. *OUR HUMNA HUMNA SCIENTISTS BELIEVE, FOR SOME REASON WHICH I DO NOT KNOW, THAT THE DERELICT SHIP TO WHICH WE HAVE REFERRED TO ALREADY HAD SOMEHOW PASSED THROUGH AND SUBSEQUENTLY AFTERWARD RETURNED FROM THE ANOMALY OF WHICH I HAVE ALSO SPOKEN PREVIOUSLY BEFORE. *A PIECE OF USEFUL INFORMATION WHICH CAN BE MOST USEFUL, ESPECIALLY TO TRAVELLER WAYFARER EXPLORERS SUCH AS OURSELVES, IS THAT ANY SENTIENT CREATURE PEOPLE THAT TRADE ARE, GENERALLY SPEAKING, INTERESTED IN PURCHASE BUYING AT LEAST ONE OF THEIR NATIVE LIFEFORM CREATURES, SO A WAYFARER TRAVELLER CAN ALWAYS PICK UP SOME QUICK FUEL SHYNEUM, IF NEED BE. *NOT TOO LONG AGO RECENTLY, THE BOTHERSOME SPEMIN CREATURES INVADED AND TOOK OVER A PLANET WORLD OF OURS WHICH IS, BY THE WAY, CALLED 'HOOPLAH', AND WHICH HAPPENS TO BE IN A SYSTEM IN A TINY NEBULA JUST UPSPIN OF THE TOPAZ CLUSTER. WE BELIEVE THERE ARE STILL VALUABLE EQUIPMENT DEVICES IN A RUIN MIDWAY UP THE STEEPEST FACE OF THE GREAT NORTHFACING CLIFFS OF PSHHHPSHHHPSHHH. *IF YOU GO TO HOOPLAH YOU MAY PERHAPS ENCOUNTER ONE OR TWO SLIGHTLY DANGEROUS, SOMEWHAT DEADLY CREATURES. IN PARTICULAR, WE SUGGEST YOU AVOID THE DARK LIGHTNING. WE HAVE SEEN OBSERVED THIS ON OTHER PLANET WORLDS ALSO AS WELL, AND DO NOT KNOW IF IT IS A CREATURE OR PERHAPS A PHENOMENON. WE ADVISE SUGGEST, HOWEVER, RUNNING AWAY AT EXTREMELY HIGH SPEEDS. *PERHAPS POSSIBLY YOU ARE INTERESTED IN PLANETS WHICH ARE MOST CERTAINLY COLONIZABLE SUCH AS THE ONE IN THE SYSTEM LOCATED AT 133,7. IF SO, I MIGHT MENTION THAT THERE IS ONE IN THAT SYSTEM. *SINCE WE ARE SUCH GOOD FRIEND BUDDIES I WILL ALSO MAKE MENTION AT THIS TIME OF A MOST PERFECT COLONY WORLD IN THE G-CLASS SYSTEM AT THE TOP OF THE HOOK CONSTELLATION. *I MIGHT ALSO MENTION, BY THE WAY, IN CASUAL PASSING, THAT WE HUMNA HUMNA DO MOST OF OUR MINING ON THE EXCELLENT MINING PLANETS IN OUR HOME SYSTEM OF 216,45. ---- NEXT: Dweenle PREVIOUS: Tandelou TOP ----